Unexpected
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: Post S3 finale. Regina's life gets complicated. Who will Robin choose?
1. Chapter 1

Regina seethed as she walked through main street. It had been weeks since Emma's trip to the past had brought back Marian into their time.

Now everyone was back to their happy endings. Emma and Hook were making out all over town. Snow and Charming were fawning over their offspring. Rumple and Belle were in wedded bliss. And worst of all, Robin and Marian had found each other again. Even now, she saw them walking hand in hand to Granny's. Marian had finally figured out how not to dress like a peasant. Robin looked over at her and she felt her stomach rumble. She felt like she was going to puke.

"Mom," said Henry, "You need to stop doing this,"

Henry had been with her all morning, but she couldn't shake the feeling of loathing.

"Do what exactly?" said Regina.

"Torture yourself. I say we need a vacation, just you and me. We could always cross town lines, I say we go spend sometime in the apartment in New York. The lease is up soon, and Emma was going to settle that, but why don't we?" said Henry.

Regina felt dizzy. She steadied herself on her sons shoulder.

"You might just be right. But I don't know how I feel about digging through your life with Emma without me," said Regina.

"Are you still angry at Emma?" said Henry.

It was complicated. While she was angry that Emma Do Right brought Marian back- she couldn't stay angry at her. Part of her, a small throbbing part of her wanted to rip out Swan's heart. But, the more time that past the more she realized that revenge had gotten her nowhere last time. And if she did hurt Emma, she would also be hurting Henry.

"I am angry Henry. But I'm working through it," said Regina.

"I hate having my moms not get along," said Henry, "You were getting along so well and now you can't even look at her without snarling."

"It's hard Henry. I understand that the savior can't help but save. But it hurts so much, I closed my heart off a long time ago, and letting it open has caused me a world of pain," said Regina.

"Well, Robin's an idiot for not choosing you," said Henry.

"I'm not sure it was a choice Henry- she is his wife and the mother of his child. His first love. If Daniel walked into my life, I can't say I wouldn't go running to his arms. I understand- but that doesn't stop it from hurting or for all the love in this town to make me want to throw up constantly," said Regina, "All it will take it time. I can't promise I will forgive Emma today, but I promise I will try to for you."

Henry grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Mom. But, you really shouldn't be feeling this bad. It's been a week of you being sick to your stomach. We should go see Dr. Whale," said Henry.

"I'm fine Henry, I just need to-" said Regina.

She threw up all over the sidewalk in front of Gold's shop. Take that honeymooners. She felt that death. She wiped the puke off of her lips and nodded.

"Hospital sounds like a great idea," said Regina.

Regina sat in a hospital gown waiting for Dr. Whale. Not only was she miserable she was sitting waiting for tests that Whale insisted on taking just wearing a flimsy gown. Of all the indignities. At least Emma had picked up Henry.

Whale came marching in with a chart.

"Were those tests even necessary? You know I doubt your credentials, as they were created by a curse," said Regina.

"Look Regina, you know I'm not your biggest fan, but I you might want to call someone to take you home," said Whale.

Regina felt her stomach drop. Was she dying? Was this her unhappy ending? Was it what she deserved in the end?

"Out with it Whale," said Regina.

"You're pregnant," said Whale.

"But that's impossible. I've never been able to get pregnant before. I thought I was infertile. You made a mistake," said Regina.

"I've read your file, so I retested, and retested. But I perhaps it wasn't you who was infertile, but your past partner. The enchanted forest wasn't exactly full of cutting edge medicine," said Whale.

Was it possible to Leopold wasn't able to have anymore children? She had always used protection with Graham, it was just what was done. But with Robin... they had thrown convention to the wind.

She was pregnant with Robin's child. It made her impossibly happy, and impossibly sad at the same time.

"You can get dressed, and leave for the day Regina. But I'm booking a follow up for next week. We can discuss your plans, whether this is something you want or not," said Whale.

As he left the room Regina felt numb. What was she going to do? Could she have a child? Was this really real?

Numbly she Regina picked up her cell and called the one person she could talk to about this.

"Snow, it's Regina. I need to see you. I'm at the hospital... I'm pregnant,"


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her living room on the sofa with Snow by the crackling fire. Not too long ago this was a romantic setting, now she settled for comfort.

"I'm not leaving you tonight Regina," said Snow.

"But Neal-" said Regina.

"Neal has a father, who is very capable in taking care of him, and he has enough breast milk for the night," said Snow, "Stop trying to push me away. You called me,"

"I needed a ride," said Regina.

"That's a load of crap and you know it," said Snow, "We remember last year and what's been going on for the past few months here. I know how I pushed you towards Robin then, and even now. I feel terrible. Had we known-"

"Had we known that your goody goody daughter would bring his very alive wife back to the future, you wouldn't have pushed me. Right, because that's something we could have seen coming," said Regina, "I need something to drink."

With a flash of white light two glasses appeared in their hands. Snow raised an eye brow.

"Apple juice, freshly made this morning by me. I just used magic to get it here and well, add some sparkle. I'm going to miss wine," said Regina.

"Are you going to keep it?" said Snow.

"I thought about aborting for a second, but this is a gift. I never thought I'd be able to have a child naturally, and here I am. Maybe this was what Robin was suppose to bring me. Maybe this is the love I get," said Regina.

"Oh, Regina," said Snow, "True love has challenges. If what Tinkerbell said is true, perhaps this is a trial between you."

"His first love coming back is a trial? No, it's a giant crater. It's a grave yard. First love. I can't compete with that, thanks to Emma," said Regina.

"Are you still angry?" said Snow.

"I'm working on it. I promise I won't rage against the night and destroy your first born. But it's going to be a little longer before I want to talk to her," said Regina, "I called you, not her."

"She called while you were in the bathroom," said Snow, "She wanted to let you know Henry was trying to teach Hook how to play video games."

Regina chuckled. She hadn't laughed all day. Not really.

"At least his mothers know how to pick great role models, a pirate, a thief-" said Regina, "Do I have to tell him?"

She was carrying Robin's child. She didn't know how to tell him.

"You have to," said Snow, "He has the right to know."

"I don't want to be that woman. I don't want him to feel like he has to choose me because I am pregnant." said Regina.

"But doesn't he deserve a choice?" said Snow.

"I'm going to wait. If I remember correctly from the enchanted forest, the first trimester was the most touch and go. If I carry through that, I'll tell him. That's less then two months. I swear," said Regina.

"You won't be alone Regina, I won't tell anyone. But you won't be alone in raising your child. Our children can grow up together," said Snow.

"Henry will have a lot more complicated relations," said Regina.

"We survived," said Snow, "And so will he,"

Snow sat closer to Regina and held her hand. If Cora could see them now, she'd be spinning in her grave.

"I'm having a baby," said Regina.

With the roaring fire in front of them, the ladies didn't notice the temperature drop outside. It was spring, but winter was on it's way.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's the Queen, she's made it winter!" called out Leroy.

Regina really hated town meetings.

Somehow, even with her haters, after a vote she had still ended up Mayor.

"Enough Leroy," said David, "We've been through this Regina didn't cause the winter. She is on our side,"

Luckily, she had supporters. The Charmings were her strongest supporters.

"We've assembled this town meeting to let you know we are working on it, and if you have any real evidence to why this is happening, that would be helpful," said Snow.

She was glad not to be alone on stage. While David was Sheriff now, with Emma as his Deputy- they both stood on Town Council. Snow, Granny, and Blue filled out the rest of the Council.

"Do we have any idea if it is affecting the rest of country?" said Belle.

"It's only us," said Regina, "At the town limits we can clearly see Summer has arrived. It started slowly, with the temperature dropping gradually, we didn't notice. But now we are living in freezing temperatures. It appears to have stabilized at -30 degrees."

"What about the forest dwellers?" said Robin.

Regina took a deep breathe. It was difficult to see him. She knew she needed to talk to him. But now didn't seem like the time.

"We had started to build cottages in the forest, but with the weather it had become impossible. I would like to suggest that until we figure this out you stay at Granny's, as tourist season is non-existent. If we are over capacity there, we can start taking people," said Regina, "Granny, what do you think?"

"If you come today, I will get as many as I can settled, and then we can organize the rest," said Granny.

"Have you tried magic to reverse it?" said Whale.

"Yes," said Emma, "Regina, myself, the fairies, and even Mr. Gold have all tried. It won't work. It's powerful. If we find the source we have a chance. Belle if you could start researching?"

"I already have started," said Belle, "So far nothing, but I'm not done yet,"

The crowd was agitated.

"We understand you're scared. But Storybrooke has survived worse. We will figure this out. I promise you," said Snow.

"At this point, the meeting is adjourned," said Regina.

The crowd started the thin out and Regina got her things together.

"You know it's time to tell him," said Snow.

"I do, but now isn't the time," said Regina.

"If you wait any longer, you won't have to say anything," said Snow, "You're already showing a little."

"Well then I'll just avoid him," said Regina.

Regina put on her coat and she stiffened as she felt someone hug her. A very tiny person.

"Rolland," said Regina, "How are you?"

"Regina, I miss you," said Rolland, "Are you going to visit more?"

"Rolland!," yelled Marian, "Rolland, where are you?"

"I'm with Regina Mommy!" said Rolland.

Marian stormed over to Regina.

"You can't go and talk to strangers without us," said Marian.

Stranger. Regina raised her eyebrow. She wasn't a stranger. Regina hadn't been this close to Marian since she came back.

"I was just saying hi," said Rolland.

She couldn't help but notice the thread bare coat on Marian's shoulders, and on Rolland's too.

"Is that all you're wearing?" said Regina, "Didn't you come to my coat giveaway yesterday?"

"I have no desire to wear anything that was bought from the coffers of the Evil Queen," said Marian.

"Right," said Regina, "Well if you want to freeze to death, that's your choice. But at least let me give you some of my son's old winter clothes. My clothes here weren't from coffers, but from my salary as Mayor. I assure you, your pride won't keep you warm."

"Others may have forgotten, what you are. But I haven't," said Marian, "Rolland, go to your father."

"Bye Regina," said Rolland,

"You listen to me. You stay away from Robin. He told me about your relationship, but that was before I came back," said Marian.

"You can't tell me what to do," said Regina.

"You're good now, aren't you? You can't hurt me or my family if you want to keep yours. I've heard that much. Now you are going to stay away from Robin and Rolland, or I'll tell them the truth you," said Marian.

Regina shook her head in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about?" said Regina.

"Emma didn't tell you?" said Marian, "When she rescued me, she was rescuing me from execution. Execution by order of the Evil Queen. You were the one who took me away from Robin, you were suppose to kill me."

Regina felt her heart skip a beat. Had she really killed Marian? She had no recollection. Robin would never forgive her if he knew.

"You can't even remember me, can you?" said Marian, "One among the countless number of people you slaughtered, But I got lucky, I was saved. Good day, your Majesty."

Regina bundled herself in her coat, and hurried out towards home. Along the way, she texted Emma: We need to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was now living with Henry in Zelena's old farm house. As soon as Regina walked in she expected to feel her sister's energy lingering. But instead it felt wiped clean.

"You did a cleansing spell," said Regina.

"The fairies gave it to me," said Emma.

"It's perfect," said Regina, "You should be proud,"

"Now that we have all the furniture shipped down from New York, it feels like home. It was a runaround since Storybrooke is invisible- we had to ship it to Shepardsville, but once we did that I was able to borrow Marco's truck," said Emma.

"I know, Henry told me," said Regina, "Is he home?"

Regina looked around and saw the huge television in the living room with two couches. One of which had a bed made up on it. Hook had been staying with them.

"He's checking on people living near city limits with Hook and my father, making sure everyone has heating," said Emma, "They won't be back until later. Is this about our weekends? I thought the arrangement was good. We each have a weekend with Henry and in-between he goes where he pleases, including my parents,"

"No Emma, that's working out fine," said Regina.

She took her coat off, and scarf, and laid them on a kitchen chair.

"We need to talk about your time in the past," said Regina, "I want to hear what happened. From your perspective. I remember bits and pieces, but it's been over 30 years for me. I remember the important parts, thinking I had killed your mother, and then finding out she had escaped."

"I can't believe you did that. I thought I knew you, and then you did that. It was a shock. It didn't used to happen that way, you never caught her then, not originally," said Emma.

"I was full of rage then, it fueled everything I did. In that one moment, I remember being relieved it was all over- but also very sad. Sad I thought she was really gone," said Regina, "But I don't regret it. I don't regret who I was. I did what I did, and I did many horrible things. Would I do them now? No. I can't regret those actions because they brought us here. It brought me Henry."

Emma sat at the table and gestured at the chair across from it, and Regina sat down.

"When we first came in we saw you go to a village and threaten everyone for possibly hiding my mother, and Marian was taken into custody. Hook stopped me from saving her. It was hard not saving her. We stole some clothes from the village, and unfortunately stopped my parents from meeting. So, we worked with Rumplestilskin-" said Emma.

"He knew all along?" said Regina.

"No, he helped us get the wand to get us home in the end. I used my magic to get us home, by reopening the portal. But before we left, Gold took a potion to forget us," said Emma "We ended up using Hook to bait my mother into going to try to steal the ring again, the ring that made my father fall in love with her in order to secure safe voyage out of the kingdom- but it all fell apart at the ball. I tried to help my mother escape and got caught instead," said Emma.

"Princess... Leia?" said Regina.

"Rumplestilskin changed our appearances," said Emma, "I ended up in a cell next to Marian, we talked. Although, she wouldn't tell me her name. She said it would endanger her family. When I escaped, I just couldn't leave her behind to die. She said we were to be executed the next day,"

"I see," said Regina.

"Once we realized that my mother escaped her own execution and my parents were back on track, we knew we had to get back home. Marian didn't want to go to the future- but we knocked her out and took her with us. Hook was against it, saying she should have died. But Regina, I just couldn't let someone die, or kill them. I thought if she had died, she wouldn't be disturbing anything here in the future," said Emma.

"You were wrong," said Regina.

"I'm sorry I ruined things for you and Robin. I can't say I regret saving a life- but I regret hurting you," said Emma.

"You couldn't have done it any other way," said Regina, "But now, it seems we have a secret. Robin doesn't know I originally had his beloved killed."

"We don't know for certain that's how she would have died," said Emma.

Regina raised her eye brow, and scowled.

"It is fairly likely that she would have been executed," said Regina, "By me. I killed a lot of people."

Regina felt like her stomach was turned upside down. She had been hiding it pretty well, a lot of people had gotten the flu with the weather change.

"May I have a glass of water?" said Regina.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Emma as she rushed the get Regina a glass.

Regina carefully sipped the water.

"I have a problem Emma. One that I would usually solve by ripping out a heart, and taking out all obstacles. Marian has threatened to tell Robin that I killed her in the original timeline, if I go anywhere near him," said Regina.

"I know it's hard, but give it ti-" said Emma.

"Damnit Emma, I don't have time. I have to talk to Robin, I'm pregnant," said Regina.

Robin stood at Emma's open door, his jaw was hanging down.

"You're what!" said Robin.

Both Emma and Regina starred at him. There was no avoiding it.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours," said Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think we should talk," said Robin, "Alone."

He was almost eerily quiet. He was in shock.

"I'll go upstairs and fold some laundry," said Emma as she got up from her chair.

"No, stay," said Regina, "Please."

"Regina, this is a private matter, and I-" said Robin.

"I'd like Emma to stay," said Regina.

Emma hovered around her chair, until she sat back down. She owed Regina that much. Regina gestured that Robin sit down. He closed the door behind him and sat down.

"Were you even planning on even telling me?" said Robin.

"Yes," said Regina, "I was going to tell you after my first trimester, and I'm just now 12 weeks along. But with this winter, I didn't think it was the best time-"

"Time- you should have told me right away," said Robin, "How could you keep this from me?"

"When was the right time to tell you? When you and your wife were just starting to restart your lives? I didn't want to put you in a position to make you choose," said Regina, "I didn't do this on purpose,"

"I thought you couldn't have children," said Robin.

Regina glared at him from across the table. As if this was her fault, as if she had tricked him.

"So did I. Apparently I was wrong," said Regina.

"We should talk about this in private," said Robin.

"I agree," said Emma.

Regina put her hand up.

"No. I need you to stay Emma, because I'm going to tell Robin about what happened in the original time line. I can't do that alone," said Regina.

"What are you talking about?" said Robin.

"I want you to know I will love this child, and if you want to be a part of our lives I will not stop you. No matter how much it hurts to be around you," said Regina.

"It hurts me too, Regina. This wasn't an easy choice. I care deeply for you Regina, that didn't disappear. You made me feel again. This is a complicated situation. Marian being back is a miracle, I thought she died long ago, and now here she is. I need to see where this goes, for who we used to be, and for Rolland, and who we can be," said Robin, "But I will never abandon our child,"

"I'm glad. But you may change your mind," said Regina, "Today Marian spoke to me, and told me to stay away from you, and if I didn't she would tell you the truth about the original timeline. I don't blame her, I would want you all to myself if the positions were reversed."

"She shouldn't have done that," said Robin.

"Regardless, I didn't know what to do, so I came here to find out if what she told me was true," said Regina, "Emma can vouch that everything I am about to say is true,"

"I can," said Emma.

"Why is any of this important?" said Robin.

"It is. Hear me out. Emma met Marian while they were both imprisoned, and freed her and brought her here," said Regina.

"Yes, Marian told me as much," said Robin.

"What she didn't tell you, was that it was my royal prison," said Regina, "If Marian had stayed, she was to be executed on my orders for supporting Snow White."

"That cannot be true-," said Robin.

"It is, and I can say with certainty, had she not escaped she would have been executed by my order. I wasn't forgiving to those I captured," said Regina, "Before Emma changed time, I murdered your wife, after the ball of the Royal Engagement at Midas's Kingdom."

"I don't understand. This cannot possibly be true. This is a mistake. I was told Marion was killed by the Sheriff of Nottingham long before the ball, as a price for my foolishness. How could she have been killed by you?"

"It's the truth," said Regina.

"I-I- have to go," said Robin, "Emma, I need the coats you mentioned I could have for Marian and Rolland. But I cannot stay. I need to think, I need to talk to my wife."

"Yes," said Emma, "They are right here,"

She handed him a parcel near the door.

"I- I don't know what to think anymore," said Robin.

As he left, Regina felt a tears start to pour down her face. She started to sob uncontrollably. She was falling apart. She felt out of control. She felt the house shake slightly around them, she didn't even feel in control of her powers. She barely felt Emma, put her arms around her. She weeped in her old enemies arms, and the world stopped shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had driven her home before Henry had gotten home. Regina wasn't ready to tell Henry yet, she wanted to tell him in a positive way. Not while she was still prone to weep. She pulled herself together the next day, and made it to Granny's for a late brunch.

The morning had begun with both Emma and Snow at her door. They both insisted that after the emotional turmoil of the night before she take the day off from saving the town. It was their turn to protect her, like she had protected Snow during her pregnancy. Snow also dropped off a pile of baby books as well. Emma brought her version of break up movies: The Fugitive, a Long Kiss Goodnight, and Star Wars.

After spending most of the day morning trying to distract herself with the books and films, she decided it was time to get out. She kept her big sunglasses on, forced on a smile on and headed to Granny's for Brunch. She slinked in and sat at the end of the counter near the door.

Ruby bustled over to her,"What can I get you?"

"Apple pancakes, Please. With a large cup of decaf," said Regina.

"Are you sure you don't want caf today, it looks like you had a rough night," said Ruby.

"Already had a cup today, if I have more, I'll jitter. Decaf is fine," said Regina, "And a large glass of milk,"

She had read babies suck you dry of nutrients, she might as well try to have more calcium. Usually she'd lay on some sass to Ruby, like the puppy needing to learn how to take orders, but she didn't have it in her today. She felt drained. She felt as if she had lost Robin all over again. He hadn't looked angry, just sad. It hurt her to see him life that.

"You wouldn't believe the noise they made-" said Granny, "You'd think it was the Ogre wars again."

"Tell me more," said Sidney.

"I'll not have gossip in a gossip rag, Sidney Glass," said Granny.

"I haven't published a word in years and you know it, but I still like knowing what's going around in town," said Sidney, "Now out with the gossip,"

She hadn't spoken to Sidney since she let him out of the hospital basement. Right about when she trying to be good after the curse broke, the first curse, for Henry. After seeing each other almost everyday for decades, they now barely spoke. He had been in love with her, and she had used him up, like she had everyone.

He didn't go out as much in the past year, even back the Enchanted Forest, when she had freed him from the mirror. He just walked away from the castle. But she did see him in Granny's for fresh gossip now at least once a week.

"Like I was saying, Robin and Marian were hollering at all hours of the night last night, and then in the morning. Ruby had to ask them to take it outside. I found the poor boy hiding in the kitchens. Luckily, Jefferson's girl, Grace took him to the park," said Granny.

Even though they were at the other end of the counter, they had Regina's complete attention.

"I heard the bulk of it, I did. So he's yelling, how could you have left me? And she's yelling back that she had no choice and she was protecting him. He yells back, he doesn't need protecting and she shouldn't have abandoned her family, they could have dealt with it together, didn't she trust him, how could she miss the two years of her sons life?" said Granny.

"He didn't," said Sidney, "And what did she say?"

"She start's yelling how could be have knocked up that floozy," said Granny.

"What floozy?" said Sidney.

"Regina is who. She's pregnant," said Granny.

"The Evil Queen is pregnant!" said Sidney.

Everyone else in the dinner who had seen her come in had turned and looked at her. Whispers surrounded her. She lowered her sunglasses and glared at Granny. Ruby placed her food in front of her, with her coffee, and juice, and politely smiled.

"Granny-" said Ruby as she gestured to Regina.

"Oh, Regina, didn't see you there," said Granny.

"Apparently not," said Regina, "And yes, Storybrooke, I'm pregnant. Robin is the father, but I am most certainly not a floozy. Now, can I finish my breakfast without you all gawking at me, as if I've suddenly grown horns. Thank you,"

She was starved, there was no way she would leave. She wasn't going to give them all the satisfaction of seeing her run out. Part of her was happy that Marian and Robin fought. Good. Marian wasn't going to threaten her and get away with it. She had to face not telling Robin the truth.

She was intrigued. What was the truth? Had Marian faked her death, only to end up dead years later in her jail sentenced to die?


	7. Chapter 7

Robin was livid. How was he suppose to deal with this? Regina was pregnant. Regina had in another timeline killed Marian. But no, she was alive now. Marian had lied to him. His wife lied to him, lied to him and left him and Rolland. She wouldn't give him a straight answer, just that there lives depended on it, and that was all because of the Sheriff of Nottingham.

He had enough. He barged into the Rabbit Hole, the smell of dank drink wafted around him. This wasn't a tavern of their old land, there was no merry wench or laughter. There was only darkness and a smell of sadness. Especially, when the bright day was going on outside.

He saw what he was looking for on a stool at the bar.

"Keith!" said Robin.

The Sheriff of Nottingham turned to face Robin, and Robin punched him squarely on the jaw. After he fell, Robin dragged him outside kicking and screaming.

"Get off me," said Keith.

"Not a chance," said Robin.

Robin threw Keith into the snow.

"What have I done to you?" said Keith.

"Well, Keith, or Sheriff, or whatever you go by now, you and I have to have a conversation," said Robin.

"I have nothing to say to you," said Keith.

"You tell me what you did to Marian!" said Robin.

"Oh, I heard she was back," said Keith.

He smiled smugly, and Robin went to kick him in the stomach.

"Robin, stop!" said Marian.

Robin turned to see Marian come to the parking lot outside of the bar.

"Stay out of this Marian," said Robin, "You wouldn't tell me why you left, so now I need to talk to him,"

"I'm not saying a word, I promised a lady," said Keith.

"Like," said Robin, "Hell. You. Won't."

Robin pummeled his fists into Keith's face. Robin ignored his pleas to stop.

"Robin, stop, stop. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything," said Marian.

Robin paused, and looked at the pile of crawling red mess on the snow. Keith was in no condition to fight back. Robin threw his hands in the air.

"If this is going to work Marian, you can't lie to me," said Robin.

"I-I... it was right after Rolland was born. Remember when we were robbing that carriage from Nottingham, I was captured," said Marian.

"Yes, I can bloody well remember. That's when I thought you were killed," said Robin, "A man doesn't forget that."

"I was captured by the Sheriff for weeks," said Marian, "I was sad and scared, and missed you. It was a difficult time for me after Rolland was born, I was generally feeling so very sad, and confused. Rolland was part of me, and then I felt so distant from him once he was Nottingham, I felt free. I didn't have to be a mother. I could just be Marian,"

"What are you saying?" said Robin.

"Let me finish. This isn't easy for me to say. I wasn't close to Rolland and I felt like something was wrong with me. One evening at dinner, I - I'm really ashamed to say- I slept with the Sheriff," said Marian.

"You had sex with this piece of garbage?" said Robin.

"I regretted it right away," said Marian, "I'm so sorry I did it, but it made me realize that I wasn't free Marian, I was your Marian and Rolland's mother. But once I had realized this, it was too late. The Sheriff told me if I went back to you, he would kill you both,"

"Oh Marian," said Robin.

"He said he would kill you both in your sleep if I went back to you, and not before telling you I had slept with him- or... or I could leave but I couldn't go back to you again," said Marian.

"You believed him. You foolish woman," said Robin, "You really think that we couldn't have protected Rolland, that I couldn't protect myself and you. You really think that little of me, and so much of him."

"He'd hired a mercenary-" said Marian.

"I don't want to hear anymore. I could have forgiven you, had you come back. I truly believe that. But now it's been months and you have been lying to me everyday. Do you even love me?" said Robin.

"Of course-" said Marian.

"No! No more lied Marian. I have loved you with all my heart for most of my life, but now I can't look at you. I don't know if I can forgive you," said Robin.

"Please, Robin. You have to-" said Marian.

"Were you happy away from us? Were you finally free?" said Robin.

"I-" said Marian.

"I truly can't believe you," said Robin.

"Please don't leave?" said Marian.

"You had your space, now give me mine," said Robin.

Robin walked away from his sobbing wife, next to the shell of a man who had tormented them so many years ago.

"Are you going to her?" said Marian.

Robin didn't even look back. He loved two women, and it had been hell for the past few months. Now both had lied to him. Both were or would be the mother of his children. Both loved him. Could he forgive Marian? Should he stay? Should he return to Regina? Had she really killed Marian in the original timeline? Did that matter, now that she was alive? He didn't know what to think anymore.

He rather hoped that they figured out who was causing this wretched weather, he needed another fight. He wiped Keith's blood of of his fists.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few days since Robin and Marian's fight in the streets. Word traveled around town like wildfire. Regina did her best to stay out of it. If Robin wanted to come to her, he was going to have to come to see her.

Regina Mills didn't chase men.

She had other things on her plate. Despite her limited role in solving their mystery of the season, Regina had offered to take people in because Granny's was now full. Henry agreed to stay at Emma's until they solved the 'Winter Issue'. However, Regina did insist on Sunday dinners with the Charmings, Emma, and Henry. She even said Hook could come.

One big happy family.

It shocked her sometimes, that people she had fought so hard- now considered her family. They had even sent an invite to Rumple and Belle, but since they had finished their honeymoon out in his cabin- Rumple was finally able to grieve Neal, and no one was going to disturb him unless it was necessary.

She saw it was the Diner calling. Regina answered her phone

"Hello," said Regina.

"Hi Regina," said Ruby, "We've sent a small family your way. They should be there-"

Her doorbell rang.

"They seem to be here," said Regina, "Thanks for the advance notice,"

"Regina it's-" said Ruby.

But Regina had already hung up the phone. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming," said Regina.

She opened the door and there was Robin and Rolland holding bags. She looked behind them, Marian wasn't there.

"I wasn't expecting you," said Regina.

"There wasn't really a plan, Ruby said there was a place with you, and I couldn't say no," said Robin, "Unless this was a terrible idea, and we can go"

"No, don't be ridiculous. You are here. Come in," said Regina.

"I'm hungry," said Rolland.

"Then let's get you settled upstairs in Henry's room, and I'll put in a lasagna," said Regina, "Your dad will just be across the hall in the guest room,"

Regina let them take off their coats and boots, and led them upstairs. She focused on Rolland, he looked so tired and small. He needed rest. Rolland ran straight for Henry's lego bin.

"Can I play with these?" said Rolland.

"Henry won't mind, but you have to come down when dinner is ready," said Regina, "All you have to do is put the bricks together and you can build a house or even a whole town,"

"I'll come get you when it's ready, you have some fun. Call if you need me," said Robin.

Rolland barely looked up, completely engrossed in the mixed lego in front of him.

Robin followed Regina across the hall.

"You can stay here," said Regina, "I'll go put dinner in,"

She had to stay distracted, and get back downstairs. She was nervous, now that she was alone with Robin. She just wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her until her lips felt tender.

Robin reached out and held her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Thank you for taking us in," said Robin as he gently let go.

"Where is Marian?" said Regina.

"As you may have heard we have had a very vocal disagreement outside the Rabbit Hole," said Robin.

"I did hear there was a scuffle in the streets with the Sheriff of Nottingham," said Regina.

"Yes, Keith," said Robin, "I'd rather like to hit him again,"

"What on earth happened?" said Regina.

"Well, once I knew about the timeline where Marian was brought back, I was shocked. I thought Marian had passed a year or so early then the time travel. But it turns out she had been captured by the Sheriff of Nottingham. But it hadn't been that simple. While in his capture Marian decided to have sex with Keith, because she didn't feel connected to Rolland or myself- or one of her many excuses. When she was given the choice to return home or never come home again she chose the latter," said Robin.

"That's horrible. Why would she choose never to come home?" said Regina.

"Apparently, the Sheriff said if she did he would have myself and Rolland killed, but not before telling me of her indiscretion," said Robin, "She didn't have faith that we could protect ourselves,"

"She wanted to protect you," said Regina.

"I think she just wanted to protect herself," said Robin, "She didn't have to be a mother, or wife anymore. She could be free of us, and say it was all in the name of protection. Just a weak justification. We were always at odds with the Sheriff, there wasn't a moment where he didn't try to defeat me. I couldn't stand being around her any longer, and she wouldn't leave Granny's, so I did."

Was he choosing her? Or was he just choosing to be away from Marian? Could they repair the wounds, and did they want to? Or were they over?

"Well, I'll go put that lasagna in," said Regina, "You have a hungry boy over there."

"I'm mostly worried about him," said Robin, "He's confused. First you were introduced to him, and a mother he barely knows is back, and now he sees we were fighting, and now we are here,"

"If you like we can make other arrangements," said Regina, "You can switch with another family,"

"I don't know how to process the fact that you could have been responsible for killing Marian in another timeline," said Robin, "I need time. But I also can't stay away from you. There is no where else I want to be, except here with you,"

"Are you leaving Marian?" said Regina.

"Yes. No. I think so, I just need a bit of time," said Robin, "It's a very strange situation,"

"That's not a choice," said Regina, "You can choose me or repair what you have with your wife,"

"Can't this be enough for now?" said Robin.

"I don't know," said Regina, "You are welcome here. But,I can't be with you, until you make a choice. I want that to be clear,"

"I understand," said Robin, "Thank you for taking us in,"

Regina left Robin upstairs. She had to be strong. She couldn't open up completely to Robin, unless he made it clear he had chosen her. She would give him time. She heard the wind hit against the windows, she looked out. The storm was only getting worse. She put her hand protectively on her belly. Regardless, nothing was going to hurt her child. If anything tried, they would face her. She might have been put on the bench, but she wasn't powerless.


	9. Chapter 9

_In Fairy tale land that was:_

"I can't control this," said Elsa, "I can't end this winter. I need help!"

Elsa walked around her ice castle, and cried, but her tears just turned to ice.

"Why can't I control this!" said Elsa.

"Well, dearie, you need to find a focus," said Rumplestilskin.

Elsa jumped back and shot some ice out at his direction. He disappeared.

"I can't help you if you keep shooting me with ice," said Rumplestilskin.

She turned to see him behind her.

"Help me?" said Elsa, "How can you help me?"

"You were born with magic, powerful elemental magics," said Rumplestilskin, "It's a challenge, but not impossible,"

"You can help me, but you failed to say how?" said Elsa.

"It takes time dearie-" said Rumplestilskin.

"I don't have time. I've cursed my kingdom to an eternal winter. I need to save them now," said Elsa.

"Hmm," said Rumplestilskin, "You seem to care a lot about a kingdom that ran you out. Wouldn't it be easier to let them freeze?"

"I left, but I won't let my kingdom die. I can't hurt them or my sister," said Elsa.

Rumplestilskin laughed.

"Why are you laughing imp?" said Elsa.

"That's not very nice, you say you want help," said Rumplestilskin.

She heard screams coming from the stairs of the castle. Elsa jumped and shot ice to the wall barely missing Rumplestilskin.

"What's that?" she screamed.

"Seems your castle is being stormed," said Rumplestilskin.

"We have to get out of here. I can't hurt anyone," said Elsa.

"What you need is time to learn your powers," said Rumplestilskin.

She saw one of the kingdom's visitors start to run up the stairs.

"I don't have time," said Elsa.

She shot a piece of ice to block his way.

"Give me a drop of your blood, and I'll give you time," said Rumplestilskin, "Better hurry Queenie. We don't have much time,"

Elsa wasn't certain if this was the right choice. She heard more men climb the stairs. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She needed to run again.

"Yes. Take it," said Elsa.

She held out her hand and Rumplestilskin took a needle from his sleeve and pricked her finger. Her blood dropped on the floor and started to swirl and widen underneath them.

"I hope your not squeamish," said Rumplestilskin.

His laughter was all she could hear as the ground gave way.

* * *

_Storybrooke of now_

Emma and Regina sat in the chairs of the town hall assembly watching Hook and David try to teach Henry how to wield a sword on stage. Emma winced as Henry's sword made contact with Hook's. David intervened to teach Henry to improve his form. They hadn't figured out the cause of the winter- but they could at least be prepared.

"Relax," said Regina, "The swords are enchanted to cause no harm,"

"How are you watching this calmly?" said Emma.

"I have faith in my spell," said Regina, "Speaking of which, we have are working on transportation spells this week,"

"Is that really a good idea in your condition?" said Emma.

Regina glared. She was sick to death of people telling her she couldn't or shouldn't do things.

"I'm 5 months pregnant, I'm not injured or sick," said Regina.

"Isn't it 22 weeks?" said Emma.

"I'm not calling it by weeks. I refuse. It's 5 months. Let the doctors count the weeks and minutes. You are spending too much time around your mother and her parents group," said Regina.

"She wants you to come to their playgroup," said Emma, "This week is a discussion of raising a child here versus back in fairy tale land,"

"I raised Henry here," said Regina, "I've got the parenting part down. It's just this being pregnant thing that's strange. Like having to pee all the time. Who prepares you for that."

"I remember it sucking. But I was in a terrible mood during my entire pregnancy. I was 19 and in prison and pregnant. It didn't look good. At least the father is around. Is it any better with Robin?" said Emma.

"Yes. No. Maybe," said Regina, "Honestly I'm not sure. I'm glad to have a full house, especially with Henry going between us. But I've also been keeping my distance. It would be so easy to fall into an easy routine, but I can't. Not until he figures out who he wants to be with,"

"He hasn't seen Marian in months," said Emma, "I think his choice is clear,"

"I wish it were that easy. They are sharing Rolland, and talking on the phone. She's still at Granny's," said Regina.

"I've noticed you've been avoiding Granny's," said Emma.

"I would prefer not to, I've heard that she is telling anyone who will listen that I almost killed her, and have now stolen her husband," said Regina.

"She's upset, and confused," said Emma, "But that's not what you want to hear. She's a tramp, I'm sorry I brought her back. Better?"

Regina laughed and rubbed her belly. Henry smiled over to them, and was distracted. Hook landed a hit.

"And we're down," said Hook, "Can't take time out of a fight to wave at your dear Moms,"

Regina and Emma laughed, and started to get their coats on.

"I think we should go," said Emma.

"We are proving a distraction," said Regina.

"See you all at the farm house at 7pm," said Emma, "I'm making tacos,"

They were waived off by the men. David was very focused on the task. He didn't want Henry to ever be captured without skills to get himself out of it.

Regina knew the situation wasn't easy. She loved Robin, but she knew part of him was caught between Marian and herself. Despite his anger at Marian, part of him yearned for them to have their happy ending back. Marian was doing everything she could do be forgiven. She baked his favourite deserts and dropped them off with Rolland. She wrote him letter after letter begging for forgiveness. His anger was fading. Then he also looked at Regina like she was the sun. It broke her heart to stay so firm- but it wasn't just her heart on the line. It was their baby, and even Rolland. It wasn't easy for him to see everyone so broken.

"Where did that come from?" said Emma.

Regina looked up into the hills above the forest in town, and there was a castle made of ice.

"We were searching for a clue to what was causing this winter," said Regina, "I think we got it,"


End file.
